Sexual assault on college campuses occurs at a staggering rate, and more than 50% of such assaults involve alcohol consumption by the perpetrator, the victim, or both. Despite the prevalence of sexual assault, questions remain about the social and cultural mechanisms that promote its occurrence at the individual level. Theoretical explanations of behavior suggest that components of sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault may be learned, and therefore amenable to change (Ajzen, 1991; Bandura, 1986; Donovan, et al., 1983; Jessor & Jessor, 1977). Despite this, previous research has not yet investigated social norms regarding sexual assault, particularly alcohol-involved sexual assault. Such research might provide valuable insight into normative perceptions and misperceptions regarding sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault frequency and acceptability, and how norms are related to perpetration. The proposed study will employ a cross-sectional, Web-based assessment of 700 male college students to measure and document relationships among actual and perceived sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault norms, history of sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault, alcohol expectancies, gender roles, rape myth attitudes, and select personality traits, in order to gain insight into the phenomenon of sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault. The specific aims of this study are 1.) Document norms and normative misperceptions for sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault in college men; 2.) Examine the moderating influence of attitude and belief components (i.e., alcohol expectancies, traditional gender role, rape myth acceptance attitudes) of alcohol-involved sexual assault; 3.) Examine the moderating influence of personality on perpetration of sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault. Creating a more comprehensive model of sexual assault and alcohol-involved sexual assault is crucial to developing preventative educational materials and refining intervention techniques. The current project aims meet the strategic planning goals of the National Institute of Alcohol Abuse and Alcoholism (NIAAA) by investigating the prevalence and causes of alcohol-involved sexual assault. The award would also aid in developing a promising clinical researcher in the areas of ethical, methodological, and clinical research needed to address our growing need for cost-effective, mental health prevention and treatment. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]